Fickle
by Heartless and Homeless
Summary: SUMMARY: Monkey D. Luffy was just having a short break in a bench when he fell asleep- and woke up in another world where pirates and weird men roam free. What was he to do? ...Maybe get some meat. AU. (Different!Luffy, Smarter!Luffy, Differentworld!Luffy) READ THE STORY TO KNOW MORE.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Monkey D. Luffy was just having a short break in a bench when he fell asleep-and woke up in another world where pirates and weird men roam free. What was he to do?

Maybe get some meat.

AU.

(Different!Luffy, Smarter!Luffy, Differentworld!Luffy)

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is about another world Luffy, so obviously, he'll be quite OOC. But don't worry, he'll fall to the 'correct' character soon enough. If you guys still don't understand the summary, it's about a different(and definitely not a pirate) Luffy going to the One Piece world and witnessing the bizarre things there. This is my first time writing a fic, so excuse me if I have any mistakes!**

 **Also, this shit of a chapter might be boring as hell, but it gets better... I hope. Welp. I mean...this is the prologue. I need to keep it calm.**

 **NOTE: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER! IF YOU WANT TO BETA READ MY WORK, PLEASE PM (or do whatever) ME! *begs* PLease! I need a beat-reader!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own One Piece...if hell freezes over.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A NEW START

* * *

 _Crash!_

Another empty can of soda fell into the tiled floor, joining more empty cans in their mission to dirty the white tiled floor.

"Luffy! Breakfast is ready!" A man's muffled voice was heard beyond the room. There was no movement at first, but moments later, the pile of blankets resting on the table shifted. A pair of black eyes slowly revealed itself, blinking owlishly as it removed the sleep from it. Blankets fell to the ground in a messy heap, and a small body slowly unfurled itself.

"Crap! It's 8:00 A.M. already?!" A boy stood up abruptly from his stuffy spinning chair and stretched his limbs, each giving a satisfying pop. He groaned, ruffling his messy hair before sweeping past the empty cans, papers, and pens on the floor, not paying any mind to the mess. He ran out of the large room and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, Shanks." He politely greeted.

Shanks grinned. "Luffy." Setting down a plate filled with greasy looking meat, he sat down on the dining table (AN: what a barbarian. Welp, I do that too) and took a long swig.

Luffy nodded and grabbed a piece of meat. His calculating eyes swept pass the room before focusing back on the red haired man who was now opening a bag of chips. "Is Ace out?"

"Yahh, picking fights with delinquents."

"Sabo?"

Shanks waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "Dunno. Probably doing something stupid."

Luffy muttered a soft 'thank you' and continued to chew on the piece of meat. Suddenly, the screeching sound of a chair scratching against the floor made him look up. Shanks was pulling a chair beside him, a serious expression plastered on his normally goofy face.

 _'Uh-oh. Here comes the talk.'_ Luffy grinned inwardly, thinking of the contents of the 'talk', before grabbing another piece of meat.

"Luffy..." Shanks started. If there was no context, Luffy would have thought that Shanks would be telling him that he was pregnant judging by how serious his tone sounded.

"Yes?"

"Why won't you go to school?" There was it. The question his guardian kept repeating for the past years. If he had less self-control, he would already bonked Shanks's head for asking such a stupid question.

Luffy resisted a sigh. "Shanks. How many times should I tell you that I don't need those boring education?"

"But-"

"Those high school lessons are like for kindergarten. I've already learnt them when I was eight."

"But-" Shanks protested, but Luffy cut him into it. "And I don't think I need social relationships. Hooking up with a girl would just be impossible. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've got no interest for them, sorry."

He looked like a kicked puppy. Luffy sighed. "Look." ' _How do you say this...'_ "Shanks, you must have noticed by now, but I can't fit in with society."

Shanks sighed. "...I see...so it's impossible?"

"Yes."

The problem wasn't simply not going to school, he himself knew. It was something deeper, something they both don't want to talk about. Even Ace and Sabo seemed to give up on his 'condition'.

"..."

Silence followed him. Luffy sighed again. This problem was getting out of hand, and if not treated immediately, it might grow to a much bigger problem in the future. "I'll-I'll try to go to school...sometime...when I'm ready...Shanks."

"Really!" Like a sunflower, he shot up, face radiating happiness. "Thank you!"

And with that, he ran out of the house, cheering and shouting all the way. Luffy shook his head and continued to munch on the remaining pieces of meat, which-was not much. Honestly, Shanks acted like a five-year old, and he sometimes wondered which of them was the kid.

He glanced at the wall clock. _It was 8:30 A.M._

Maybe he could go back to his laboratory to continue monitoring Ussop's blood cells.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon where he stood up from his spinning chair and jotted down the results he got from observing Ussop's blood cells for the whole day. Looking at the results, he concluded that there was no change. He kicked his sandals to the floor and groaned in annoyance. It had been years, yet there was no change in his friend's condition!

He glanced at the setting sun before deciding that visiting his friend would be a good idea.

Running to a small drawer in a dark corner of the room (where all his personal belongings were), he pulled out a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of clean pants. After putting them on and making sure that his research papers are placed in a box where he could easily see them when he gets back, he opens the window and jumped off.

A few shouts of surprise were heard.

"Woah, kid! That's the third floor!"

"Careful, there!"

He paid them no mind as he landed on the balls of his feet. Continuing his journey, he noticed stares and heard hushed whispers. He was completely left out. What were they whispering about, anyway? Was there something bizarre happening? A part of his mind told him that they were talking about him, but he shot down that idea as fast as it appeared. There was nothing interesting about him to talk about- just a normal scrawny nerdy boy walking down the road.

Scratch that- _he was the most boring person one could ever meet._ His mind was only filled with knowledge- science, mathematics, you name it. But that's it. Nothing fun.

He snorted. Soon, a large white building came into view. He felt his heart drop as he pushed the glass doors open and walked inside. A lady dressed in a nurse uniform noticed him and bowed. "Sir Luffy! Are you coming to visit your friend?"

Of course the nurse knew the answer, for that was what he always came for, but for the sake of respect, he nodded and answered with a curt 'yes'. Walking pass the nurse, he entered the elevator and pressed the fifth floor, his heart clenching more and more as the floor level went higher. With a _ding!_ , the elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

As soon as he stepped in, all eyes turned to him.

"Sir Luffy!"

All eyes were looking at him like he was a piece of meat being displayed, and frankly, he didn't like it. But their attitude was not questionable, for he was considered a 'hero'. Though he wouldn't agree. "Please, continue what you are doing. I'm just here to visit Ussop."

The doctors bowed and continued their bustling, as the nurse hurried to help the busy doctors.

Luffy continued to journey deeper into the floor level. After many minutes of seemingly endless walking, he arrived on the metal door that was labeled "Do Not Enter-1UO"

He disregarded the warning and marched in the room, not caring of the shocked stares or the surprised doctors. He just strolled into the center of the room, where a frail boy with long nose was lying down in a hospital bed filled with countless machines. The boy was deathly pale, his body just skin and bones. His eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow- wheezing, even.

Luffy bit his lower lip and whispered, "Ussop".

The boy in the bed did not respond, but the heart monitor beside him showed his heartbeat quickening. He took a deep breath and willed himself not to break down seeing his closest friend fighting for his life everyday. Instead, he grabbed Ussop's bony hand and rubbed it against his own.

"I-I hope, I hope you're doing well." Luffy paused before snorting, a stray tear falling down. "Of course you're not. I should be blind to think that you're fine."

"..."

"Anyway, did you know...I promised Shanks I would go to school someday?"

"..."

"You should have seen his face. It was like he went to heaven." Luffy wiped his eyes.

"..."

"Oh, Shanks? He's my guardian that adopted me a few years back..." _When you were still healthy._

"..."

"Anyway, he is a fun guy. I hope you can see him one day."

"..."

Luffy smiled, a smile filled with pain and suffering. "Oh. Did you know? I dreamt of the sea again. It was of endless blue, it was insanely big, it was...breathtakingly beautiful. I had many people behind me, like they were supporting me with everything they got. Friendly bunch of people they were. They were just silhouettes, though. "

"..."

"Ah, let me see. There was a guy with green hair, then a handsome man with long legs, a girl who looked like a thief- a friendly thief, then a woman, a fluffy ball, oh- and giant robot. Plus, there was a guy who looked like you. He would have passed off as your twin, you know? Besides them, there were countless people I couldn't remember, but they all looked so sure and confident."

"..."

"You must be laughing right now. _Me_ , the genius loner boy, having a lot of friends."

"..." The heartbeat slowed down.

Luffy's sad smile disappear. "Of course you're my friend. Forever. Right, U-Ussop?"

"..."

"Wake up soon, please."

"..."

Keeping a poker face, Luffy glanced down at Ussop, taking in his features before standing up, steeling his heart and nodding to himself.

"Nurse." A nearby nurse taking Ussop's blood pressure jumped up and hastily bowed. "Yes, Sir Luffy?"

"Take care of Ussop."

"O-Of course!" She stuttered, probably too shocked at the fact that someone considered a 'hero' was talking to her.

Luffy allowed a small smile to slip. "Thanks."

With that, he spared one last look and got out of the stuffy room.

* * *

Luffy sat on a bench outside the hospital, a can of his favorite soda on his hand. It seemed like Ussop's condition just got worse, and he was totally helpless against his friend's worsening condition. If only he could help! If he only had more knowledge!

He threw his head back and sighed. Suddenly, as his eyes opened, he was greeted with a vast expanse of the blue sky.

 _ **"I want to travel the world!"**_

 _ **"Really? Isn't it like just riding an airplane?"**_

 _ **"No! I want to sail the seas and discover!"**_

 _ **"Like a seaman?"**_

 _ **"See-man?"**_

 _ **"No, Luffy, seaman. It is someone who sails the ocean."**_

 _ **"Nu-uh. I want excitement. Travel. Discover. Comrades. Fight!"**_

 _ **"Ha ha. It this was in the 16th century, I'm sure you would be a pirate!"**_

 _ **"Pirate? I want to be a pirate, Shanks!"**_

 _ **"I don't think there are pirates anymore in these days."**_

 _ **"Pirate pirate pirate!"**_

"Pirate..huh?" Luffy wryly smiled. As he stared at the blue sky, he stretched out his hand as if to grab the sky. "Rather than pirate, I just want to be free."

 _"Free"_. Such a beautiful and relieving word. He just wants to let go of all his problems, all the problems he is carrying. The problems no child should bear. If only there was a choice...

He closed his eyes. Again, a silhouette of a group of people popped into his mind, but he wasn't sure why. It was just another of his childish dream, those dreams that would help him escape reality. Those people, 'friends' of his are just a figment of his imagination, nothing more, nothing less.

But why was he feeling so happy when he sees them?

At some point, he gave in to sleep. What he didn't know was that a simple rest would turn out to be the best thing that happened to him.

* * *

 _It was dark. It was cold._

 _Cold! Freezing cold! It was putting dry ice all over your body. His skin felt like ice, and his limbs were numb. He tried to move, but he couldn't._ _Then suddenly, a warm burst of air erupted within him, the heat flowing all over his body, from the innermost of him to his fingertips._ _Then there was laughter. Loud, obnoxious laughter that grated on his nerves. A distorted image of a large, burly man formed in front of him._ _The shackles that prevented him from moving broke free, and before he knew it, his hands reached out and crushed the distorted image. Well, tried to, anyway. The image dissipated._

 _Anger filled him._

 _Pure anger with no meaning. He didn't know why he was angry, but his body seemed to know._

 _"Luffy!"_

 _Luffy?_

 _There was someone calling him._

 _Who?_

 _"LUFFY!"_

"LUFFY!"

Eyes snapped open in shock. Luffy took a deep breath, breathing in salty air. What was that about? He silently wondered. _Wait. SALTY?_ He saw blue. Endless blue. A beautiful blue not even the most complex solutions and paints could create. Waves were crashing against a small dinghy. Fishes were swimming in the blue ocean.

His eyes widened.

Was this a dream?

Was he really, really seeing Blue?

No, he reminded himself. It was only a dream, a dream world that only appears before him when he was asleep. A world where he could see Blue. That's right. He fell asleep in front of the hospital, didn't he? How careless of him. But even though it was just a dream, he couldn't stop himself from looking at the endless Blue. Smelling the salty air. Hearing the whispers of the wind. Feeling the soft breeze on his skin.

It _felt_ real.

He _felt_ free.

"LUFFY?!" A voice cut him out of his silent thoughts.

"HM?" He turned around. "Sanji?!"

Truly, the blonde cook who was supposed to be working in a restaurant not far from his house was standing before him, a shocked expression plastered on his face. Though he didn't really consider him as much of a friend like Ussop, Luffy still thought that the cook was a great guy (if you ignore his constant foul language and random kicks).

"Oi oi oi! Why are you crying?!"

"Ah?" He let out an incoherent noise. Crying? Him? His hands reached out to his face; he felt something wet sliding down his cheek. He immediately wiped it away. And was it just his imagination or did his face feel more...rubbery than before?

"No. I'm not. Probably just some dirt." Luffy ignored the back of his mind who agreed with the cook. "And why are you here, Sanji?"

"Hah?!" He raised a (curly) eyebrow. "Are you saying that I shouldn't be here?"

"No, aren't you supposed...!" In the middle of speaking, Luffy lurched forward and fell to the ground. Oddly though, he didn't feel the familiar pain of skin hitting the ground. Instead, he felt like hitting a giant pillow. Weird. As he pushed himself up,it was just then that he noticed that he was on a boat. A REAL BOAT. It was rocking with the sea, following the wind's lead as it journeyed to a place he didn't know.

"W-what is this? Is this some kind of hallucination?! O god!" Luffy wailed. Was his brain that horrible to him? To let him indulge in his dreams of being free then plunging him back to the harsh reality?!

In his peripheral vision, he saw Sanji running to him. "Oi! Luffy!"

He faced Sanji and looked at him in the eye. Now that he noticed it, he looked a bit different- wilder, stronger, happier. "Ne, Sanji. Am I having olfactory, visual, and auditory hallucinations right now? You shouldn't be here! Blue should be here! There shouldn't be a boat! Cause if I am, please snap me out of this self-induced torture. I-I can't bear to see freedom that I know I will never have." A tear slipped from his eye.

Sanji's visible eye widened. "Are you okay? You're spouting strange things that Luffy wouldn't say. You're not dying, aren't you?!"

"No." Luffy sighed. "Sorry. It's just that I think I'm seeing me in a boat right now, traversing the ocean."

Sanji snorted. "Well yeah, that's because you are. Did you forget your memories or something? Because I won't follow an amnesiac captain."

Captain?

"Captain?"

A loud roar interrupted Sanji from replying. Looking up, Luffy froze. In front of them, hovering over the boat, was large fish(?), cow(?) with bony scales littering it's slimy body looming over them with a fierce expression.

 **Fear.** He never seen such a large animal! Moreover, it looks ready to kill. He tried to move, but his feet wouldn't obey at all, and his hands seemed content staying limp at his sides. As the animal roared, he felt like he was being drenched in ice cold water.

"Get...out!" Sanji kicked the large animal in it's stomach(?) and sent it tumbling on the angry waves.

"What was that?" He choked out.

"It's coming back!" A man he didn't know cowered beside him. Just like that man, he felt like a coward, and he want to hide somewhere safe, like his laboratory.

As the large unknown animal came back, he saw the scales shine like rare jewel when the sunlight struck it's body. That piped his curiosity.

 _'I wonder what the composition of that scale is? No, more importantly, is that animal a hybrid of a cow and a fish? I need to research more about it. I need materials. For now- mission- get that scale.'_ And just like that, Luffy's fear of the cowfish completely disappeared. Well, he wasn't supposed to be afraid of something weaker than him, anyway.

Luffy grinned his famous-I-see-a-research-material-and-I'm-going-to-get-it-at-any-cost grin.

Time to get to work.

* * *

After getting a makeshift knife from a dirty plate, Luffy went near the cowfish and told Sanji to get out.

"You," Luffy eyed the cowfish up and down like a predator "are something veery interesting. Please stay still and let me get some of your beautiful scales, ne?"

The cowfish started to sweat as it slowly backed away from the scary human holding a dinner knife.

With speed he didn't know he had, Luffy sprinted towards the cowfish and started to cut its scales skillfully, careful not to cut the skin underneath. After a while of cutting, he stopped his movement and brought the dinner knife down. Small scales rained down on him.

As he saw the shining scale on the ground, he grinned. "Thanks for cooperating with me!"

The cow sweated bullets, nodded, and swam away faster than any fish could.

Luffy looked at his newest research material and rubbed his hands in excitement. _'But wait. If I'm hallucinating, how could I know which is real or not? Ah! So confusing! For now let's just take these scales somewhere safe.'_

What he didn't know, in his excitement, he didn't notice his hand stretching a bit and snapping back.

* * *

Sanji and the other man looked at him weirdly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Luffy?!"

Luffy looked at Sanji and blinked his eyes as innocently as he could. That always work with the cook. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy..."

"..."

"...what?" Sanji was starting to weird him out.

"Won't you **add** your famous line?" He pointed out.

"Uhh...famous line?" He tilted his head. He had a what now?

"Your dream,"

"...Be free?"

"I knew it!" Sanji harrumphed and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're an impostor! Luffy couldn't cut to save his life, he wouldn't be spouting nerdy things, and he would always announce his dream to the whole world!"

"What the fuck is my dream!" He was starting to lose patience with Sanji- well, hallucination Sanji.

"To be the pirate king!" Sanji said in a -duh- tone, as if he was talking about the weather. Behind him, the man nodded with vigor.

P-Pirate King?!

Oh shit. His hallucination is getting out of hand.

* * *

 **HAHAHA. LOL.**

 **I don't know what to say about this thing.**

 **I think I'm the first one to make this type of Luffy-falling-into-One-Piece-world. Poor Luffy. He had to live a boring life. Well, at least he is smart. And poor Ussop! *wails* Dont get me wrong, I ABSOLUTELY love Ussop, it's just I need to do this to add to the drama.**

 **Ha. As if there is drama, girl.**

* * *

 _ **AN: YEY! One chapter done!**_

 _ **Please leave a review to tell me about what you think! Should I continue this story or not?**_

 _ **(If I don't get anything, I'll assume no one likes this so I'll take this story down).**_

 _ **YOUR REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT GODDAMMIT.**_

 _ **~Heartless and Homeless**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE** (づ ◕‿◕ )づ

 **CHAPTER 2...**

A soft sigh escaped Luffy as he sat on the small ship. The men, Sanji and the man who was apparently called Yosaku, was still eyeing him suspiciously. Not that he was complaining-they had every right to do so.

He doesn't belong, not here, not there*.

But still, as he gazed on the shimmering sea which was emitting a soft cerulean glow, he could not help but smile. Back at his place, the waters were not that clean anymore, having been tainted with the filthy trash of humans. He dipped a hand in the ocean and sighed.

Which brought him to his present question-was the world he is seeing a hallucination?or was he really in another world?

The logical part of him snorted at the part of him being in another world, but his instincts told him otherwise. Honestly, he didn't know what to believe, but as time passed, he was starting to side with his instincts. There was just simply no way to explain why his surroundings seem so perfect...and beautiful.

Intelligent his mind was, he knew that conjuring a world where everything seems too real was impossible for his brain. Besides, he wasn't a delusional person.

That left one answer.

He was in another world.

He smiled bitterly. "I am becoming stupid, aren't I?" He spoke to no one. If someone presented the idea of traveling to another world to him before today, he would-without a doubt-laugh at the absurdity and stab the crazy person to death. To think that he would actually believe that he was in another world right now...

He nearly yelped when a plate crashed down before him. he looked up to see Sanji lighting a cigarette as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Eat," He said-more like commanded. "I don't want to hear your grumbling stomach for this whole trip to the Cocoyashi."

His stomach has been rumbling? He didn't know that. He bit his lower lip and decided that he might as well eat. As he slowly chewed on the food-ignoring the wide eyes and dropped jaws-he realized that Sanji had said something about 'Cocoyashi'.

"Cocoyashi?" Perhaps it may give a clue on where he is.

"We're taking Nami from there. Then we go to Grand Line."

Question marks appeared on top of his head. Those names didn't ring a bell at all. "What?"

Sanji sighed. "Look, you may be a decent guy, but you need to return our Luffy to us. I know you're not him."

He'd do that if he knew how! He doesn't even have a clue on how he came here, much less knowing how to get out.

'You could sleep. That brought you here, and maybe it would take you out-' He shoved those thoughts away. Not that would ever admit it, he felt kind of good being treated like a normal person for once. They weren't giving him disgusted looks. At least, he wanted to see if that was the case everywhere. Sanji wasn't keeping a distance and wasn't flinching every time he moved closer, and it simply felt great. Yosaku wasn't giving him disgusted looks, just a curious glance every now and then.

'Okay, so if i'm in another world...I should be careful to tread on uncharted waters. Who knows what would happen to the Luffy here when I've done something I should not? For now I should pretend to be this Luffy to avoid changing the future.' he thought, coming up with a conclusion that passed his standards. 'I hope Luffy would not mind if I take his identity for a while.'

"I am Luffy." he breathed out. he was taking a huge risk here. He didn't know if his Sanji was the same as this Sanji. "You're my friend and my cook, so you should understand."

Sanji stared at him. "But you've...changed."

"Everyone changes." He shot back.

Sanji seemed to accept it, so Luffy took another hesitant step. "Mind explaining who is this Nami and Grand Line? I seemed to have...uh, forgotten."

He started to blubber when it came to explaining this 'Nami', and hearts flew out. Luffy swatted them away. After long minutes of blubbering gibberish that Luffy could not understand, he concluded that Nami was apparently a breathtaking female who could make any man weak in the knees, and also his navigator.

"How about Grand Line?"

"Oh." Sanji lost all his excitement. Was he bipolar or something? His Sanji was never this unpredictable. "It's a place where you can get One Piece. Uhh, it's populated with men." He spat out the word 'male' as if it was something dirty.

Luffy never voiced it, but Sanji was a male. Perhaps the cook does not think of himself as a man.

'He probably hates males', he thought. He then looked at the blond. 'I wonder if he crossdresses.'

He smiled. Sanji was still his friend, even if he has crossdressing tendencies, and he would fully support the blond.

"Oh okay." Luffy replied. "So we pick up Nami and go to Grand Line right?"

Sanji nodded cheerfully, happy at the thought of meeting his beautiful mermaid.

* * *

As soon as the ship hit the island, Luffy jumped out of the ship and stepped on the island, ignoring the distant cries of Sanji and Yosaku. He instead opted close his eyes and listen to the soft, low murmur of the island while feeling the green grass tickle his weathered sandal clad feet. Somehow, he was wearing a dirty pair of sandals, a red vest, and a sky blue pants instead of his usual black and white formal clothing. It made him feel weird and giddy, like he was breaking an unspoken rule on his dress code.

Maybe he was.

"I'm in another world." He whispered, feeling the words roll out of his tongue as he opened his eyes to see the shy sunlight peeking from the thick leaves that surrounded him. "If I'm in another world, why?"

He ventured inside a thick forest, admiring the tall trees and the feel of the crisp wind against his skin. Gigantic trees, large green shrubs, and colorful plants surrounded him. In contrast to his chaotic mind, it was oddly serene, with soft chirping of birds and low rustling of leaves as an occasional animal rushed by.

It seemed like a scene straight out from a storybook. "What reason was I brought here? How was I brought here?"

He needed answers.

Just as he was about the leave, he felt a particular deep rumble. A small smirk appeared when he realized that he was not completely alone and has valuable help, although not in the form most people would expect.

Reaching to feel the rough tree bark, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Not long after, his eyes flashed open and a surge of power surrounded him, creating a mild breeze. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

If another person saw this scene, no doubt would he think that Luffy was quite delusional. After all, one does not touch a tree and talk to it. But since no one was looking, he was sure he could do anything he wanted.

A deep rumble made him look up. " _What do you want, human."_

"I just wanted to talk with you." he replied back without missing a beat. The tree didn't seem to be expecting a reply. The leaves rustled, showing the surprise. _'You speak_?! _'_

"Well, duh. Everyone does." He said sarcastically, a smile painted on his face.

Silence surrounded them before the tree decided to speak again, its deep voice creating a beautiful hum that was starting to harmonize with the low murmur of the island. " _Not good, little speaker. A group of rowdy fishmen claimed the island as their own and started terrorizing the inhabitants. I couldn't sleep with the human's pathetic moans echoing through the night."_

Other plants that surrounded them voiced their agreement, albeit much louder.

Despite the loud chattering that Luffy felt would make him deaf, he grinned. "Lively bunch."

The tree smiled back in his own version. " _They like to talk. Younglings."_

"Back to the original subject, may I ask what are fishmen?" luffy took his hand away from the tree bark and sat on the ground, fully expecting the tree to explain. Having his fair share of experience with trees, he knows that they love explaining-says it makes them feel smart.

As expected, the tree launched to a full blown explanation.

Luffy listened.

* * *

After making sure that he was well informed enough of the situation, Luffy politely thanked the tree and went on his way.

 _'Take care, little speaker.'_

He wandered into the forest, memorizing the pattern and texture of the tree barks to prevent himself from getting lost. As he kicked a random pebble, he heard a thud and looked up, realizing that the pebble hit someone- something...

It was something his brain couldn't process with blue fins sticking out from his body. But most noticeable was his nose, his saw-like nose that looked like it could cut steel. Then he remembered the tree saying that anything that does not look like a human is most probably a fishman.

'So this is a fishman? Well, the appearance does look fishy...' He thought, before remembering that the blue fishman was glaring at him. Did he actually think that he was greater just because he was born a fishman? Luffy stomped down the uncontrollable urge to show him who's boss.

Then a thought struck him. He was unknown. Totally unknown. No one knew 'Luffy'. No one was backing away from him like he has a plague.

That instantly made a thousand times better. He looked at the blue fishman in the eye and muttered, "Sorry."

It growled before kicking him. "Weak humans."

Luffy stumbled and landed on his butt as it kicked him. He just stared as the blue fishman walked past him, not even minding his presence. Other weird things followed behind him, some even having the nerve to kick him.

That was fucking annoying as hell.

It took him a moment before he sighed. He really ought to see a psychiatrist. His bipolar-ism was becoming worst since he 'came' to this world.

"But first...I need meat." As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. "M hungry."

Meat was very important.

Just a he was about to head out of the forest, his vision started to swim. Stumbling, he grabbed hold of something while waiting for the dizziness to pass.

 _["What are you doing?" The man with oddly familiar red hair grinned as he held out a hand to a boy sitting on the ground. Behind them, a large colorful ship was docked, small figures waiting in front of the ship. A hat landed on the boy's head and he grasped the rim carefully._

 _"Hurry up. You're crew is waiting, future Pirate King."]_

"W-what was that?" At that moment, despite his hunger, he felt complete. Like he was completed. He didn't even know when it started, but tears started to roll down his face. Then there was an odd feeling settling on his stomach.

It was surely a happy feeling, though he didn't understand what it was. Not that it was uncommon-he basically has no understanding of emotions and feelings. As he was absorbed on the scene _?_ memory _?_ he saw, he didn't realize that he was out of the forest until his eye caught sight of a large building with the words 'Arlong's Park' splattered haphazardly on it's wall.

"Um...is this a park? I wonder if there's a seafood restaurant." He then moaned, thinking of the fish he will be able to eat. "I can't wait!"

Without a moment's hesitation, he went in Arlong's Park, not knowing that it was the farthest thing from the park he had in mind.

* * *

"Um...hello? Anybody home?" Luffy called out. He had entered the 'park', but there was not a single soul inside! It was as if it was deserted.

But since he was really hungry and didn't really want to think, he just brushed it off as being a deserted park . If he used his brain even a little bit, he would have noticed pieces of severed fishman arms lying on the ground.

Scratching his head, he decided to check all the rooms. Maybe there was some kind soul who would cook some seafood for him! So he checked each room, first knocking and peeking inside. Unfortunately, there was no one inside.

"Weird."

Then he came across a room filled with carefully stacked papers.

Now, if this was a dumb Luffy, he would have ignored it. However, this Luffy was not dumb. He knew that papers hold valuable information and he really needed information right now.

He looked around for people. Seeing nothing, he entered the room. As soon as he stepped into the room, he was hit with a strong scent of ink and blood. Now ink was something you smell when in a room full of papers, but blood was not.

A frown appeared on his face. Something was off.

Luffy grabbed a paper from one of the stacks and examined it. It was a map of an island. He may not be very familiar with maps and navigation, but he was sure that the map was very precise, through the small details and tips written down. The person who drew the map must be very talented. As soon as he returned the sheet of paper back to its place, a loud screeching was heard. It grated on his ears and he thought that it was going to bleed. It felt like a chalk was being scratched on a blackboard, but a hundred times worse. He collapsed to the floor and covered his ears, trying to block out the infuriating noise.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

The screeching got louder. Luffy felt like he was going to pass out any moment.

He whimpered.

Everything went black.

* * *

When Luffy opened his eyes, he felt different.

"Wait...I heard a screeching noise... and passed out?" Rubbing his chin, he stood up before stumbling back. "What happened?"

As he looked down, he understood why he felt different. His hand was black. Nah, it wasn't like he went to a beach and got tanned. No. It was more like his whole arm was covered with a shiny black substance that seemed to crawl upwards.

"Um..." Should he freak out? He knew that he should freak out seeing something crawling on his arms-oh look! It's now reaching his shoulders!-but he didn't feel anything. It was like he saw this a hundred times before, no scratch that. It was like that black thing was a part of him.

He was confused as hell.

Standing there without a clue to what was happening to him, Luffy settled on continuing to look at the maps. Maybe it would help him know where he currently was.

Hours after, and it didn't not help him one bit.

Though he must say, he learned quite a bit from the maps. It was impeccable; full of details of the archipelago called 'Conomi Islands', from their position the sea, to each individual island and town. He had newfound respect for the person who drew the map.

Then again, that person was being forced to do it.

"Right...Nami?"

A small smile bloomed on his lips as he could finally match a face with the name. "My navigator."

* * *

As soon as he examined all the maps, Luffy left the place.

He thought about the things he was shown while he was unconscious. It wasn't something he would really believe, but he supposed that something (even something so farfetched) was better than nothing at all-besides, he wasn't in a position to complain. He has freedom, kind of. There was no one judging him because of what he had done, there is no one pushing him down, and there will be no one who will blame him for simply existing. All in all, it's a good life.

He was now Monkey D. Luffy, pirate.

It was because he was a pirate that he needed to help his navigator. Honestly, he could care less about his so called 'crew', but apparently, he was to one who recruited them in the first place, so he needed to take responsibility as the 'captain'. (though he is just kind of a substitute)

Now where was that orange haired navigator of his...

* * *

Arlong looked down at Genzo. "I've got 20 villages under my rule, and rebels are quite a nuisance for us, your rulers."

"AGHH!" The cry of the man was heard all throughout the village as the large fishman lifted him up by the neck, suffocating him in the process. The fishman paid the gurgling man no mind while the villagers looked at Genzo with pitiful and fearful eyes.

"Possessing a weapon is a clear sign of rebellion." He smirked. "And so, to make sure that there aren't any more rebels like you, I'll kill you to show other villagers what happens to rebels!"

Nojiko, the sister of Nami, ran out. "What is the meaning of this, Arlong?!" All eyes turned to her. "All of us here have loyally paid the tribute without any complaints for the past 8 years!There's no way any of us have even the slightest intention of rebelling against you!"

Arlong showed his yellow tinted razor-sharp teeth as his smirk grew. "I've already stated that the mere act of possessing weapons is a clear intent to rebel. I have no choice but to kill this man!" Then his smirk turned feral. "Any complaints?"

Everyone gulped.

One of the fishman behind Arlong sneered. "Know this, humans! If you lay even a finger on any of us, your village will be destroyed, and that's final!"

As the villagers and Nojiko bit back their retorts, Genzo (still being hoisted up by Arlong) gritted his teeth and said, "Everyone, go inside your homes. If...we rebel now, then out last 8 years will come to nothing! We swore to a fight of endurance! In order to live on!"

"Gen..."

"Well said! Living is important! It is because if one lives, one can enjoy things," He smashed Genzo's head to nearby house. " Everyone has their own designated place and position in life, and this man understands the futility of resisting against that fact!"

"You see, not all living things are born equal! Shahahaha!" He shouted.

"Gen!"

"Stop it!"

"He didn't even used his weapons!"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!"

Protests came from the people, but were silenced by Genzo.

"If we die here, everything will come to an end! You must keep on fighting even if I die!"

Arlong raised Genzo to the air and prepared to throw him to the hard ground, which, surely, will kill him and splatter his brains on the ground."Watch closely, humans, let this be a warning to the rest of you!"

He smashed the man to the ground-

"Well, I fully believe that all living things are created equal."

-and was hit in the head with a small knife.

Arlong growled and turned around. "Who did that?!"

"I did." Luffy walked up the the shocked villagers and the fuming fishman as though he was taking a stroll. "Is there a problem?" He smiled innocently.

Arlong growled. "You're that pest..."

Luffy smiled. "And you're that blue fish! Arlong, was it?"

Without minding the fishman, he picked up Genzo with his right hand, which was by now, fully covered in a black substance. He silently mused that he could lift things that no human could with his right hand. It was certainly handy.

While Luffy was admiring his arm, Arlong was fuming. "LOWLY HUMAN SCUM! YOU DARE ATTACK ME?!"

He grabbed a house, lifted it with ease, and threw it at Luffy.

Luffy's eyes bulged. "Holy shi-"

And he was crushed by the house.

* * *

"Shahahaha! We are the supreme beings!" Arlong opened his arms to bask in the beautiful feeling of superiority-but that was crushed when another knife hit his head...and embedded itself inside the fishman's head.

"What's the big idea?!" He shouted as he took of the knife like it was a pest. "You ruined the moment!"

Coughing could be heard as a part of the house was lifted off, but no one emerged from the rubble.

Arlong rubbed his temple and growled. He was in no mood to deal with the pest. "Let's go."

The fishmen followed their leader out of the village.

As they retreated, a fishman turned back and smiled. "Looks like you've managed to live another day. Do try not to attract Captain's attention." Then he left.

Just as the last of the fishmen left the village, Luffy popped out of the rubble.

"Sheesh. It hurts." He said without really feeling any pain. He just wanted to say it to be normal. (Because a normal person feels pain when a house falls on them-actually, they should be dead.)

Rubbing his black arm that shielded him from the house just moments ago, he popped a few bones before walking away, hoping that no one would notice him. Unfortunately, people saw him and started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Hey! You kid!" A tanned woman with blue hair ran to him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded before noticing the stares from the people. He bowed. "Sorry for the trouble...and for the house."

'Such a respectful young kid!' They all thought.

"Nah it's fine." This time, it was a man with stitches all over his body who went to him. "Thanks to you, my life was saved."

Luffy bowed again. "May I ask where Nami is? I think we're supposed to pick her up..."

The villager's friendly aura dissipated and hard glares replaced their warm smiles. "What do you want with her?!"

"Uhh..." Was this Nami a criminal or something? "I'm her captain(sort of), and I'm here to take her back?"

Luffy felt the glares softening, but the hostile aura was still there. The blue haired woman stared at him for a moment before exhaling. As she walked away, she turned her head a bit and said, "Follow me."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion before following the mysterious woman.

* * *

 _*Luffy is referring 'here' as the place he is currently on A.K.A. One Piece world; 'there', back at the original place._

* * *

 _CHAPTER 3: Arlong and Luffy finally clashes! Ugh, finally._

 _"As the temporary captain, hurting my navigator means hurting me! I'll need to pay you back, saw nose." - Luffy Chapter 3_

 _ **A/N: PLEASE READ. (づ ◕‿◕ )づ**_

 _ **YEY**_!

 _ **CHAPTER 2 IS DONE**_ (´｡• ω •｡`)

 _ **I'm SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW YEAR PRESENT. I ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO CRAM THE WHOLE ARLONG ARC INTO THIS CHAPTER, BUT THEN...NAH. I'LL SEPARATE IT INTO TWO CHAPTERS. HOPEFULLY IT'LL COME FASTER, UNLIKE THIS CHAPTER WHICH TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST...SO LIKE WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN ABOVE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LUFFY AND ARLONG FINALLY FIGHTING...ALONG WITH HIM MEETING HIS 'CREW'.**_

 _ **LET'S NOT FORGET THE MAIN REASON BEHIND LUFFY'S DIFFERENT PERSONALITY-USOPP.**_

 _ **HEHE *EVIL LAUGH***_

 _ **ANYWHOO, PIRATE LUFFY'S MEMORIES IS BEING SHOWN TO LUFFY! GASP! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**_

 _ **AGAIN, LIKE CHAPTER 1, PLEASE REVIEW**_! _ **THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT AND WILL KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE**_! _ **AND IT WILL KEEP ME ALIVE TOO** **＼(≧▽≦)／**_

 _ **NO SERIOUSLY. REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. DO I NEED TO IMPROVE ON SOMETHING**_? _ **PERHAPS SOMETHING SEEMS AMISS**_?

 _ **MORE REVIEW=ENERGIZED AUTHOR=FASTER UPDATE**_


End file.
